


[完结]无JC拆卸之故障的电梯间（幻警）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 幻影, 幻警, 拆卸 - Freeform, 警车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]无JC拆卸之故障的电梯间（幻警）

关键词：故障的电梯里  
CP：幻影X警车

“幻影……不，不行……快停下……哈啊……”  
漆黑的空间里，激烈的喘息声格外刺耳。电梯因为故障正停在大楼的中间楼层，狭窄的方形面积几乎看不到一丝光亮，只有幻影蓝色的光镜显得格外明亮。他正抱着警车的腰，把玩着达特森颤抖的门翼。警车的双手撑在墙上，对接面板无助地扭动着，蹭在幻影的腹甲上。  
他刚才已经在幻影的手中过载了一次了，可是间谍丝毫没有放过他的意思，把手中的液体均匀地涂抹在警车高耸的车灯上，揉捏着胸甲里的管线。幻影甚至还蘸着那些那些液体，在警车的胸甲上签下了自己的名字，然后印下一个吻。  
恶趣味。警车忿忿地想。黑暗中他看不清幻影的表情，他的夜视镜被幻影锁了，只有微微抽动的门翼和略微加重的换气声表达着达特森不同于以往冷静的火种。  
“不行……快放开我……我以长官的……唔！”一条腿忽然被抬了起来，警车后背的车顶几乎撞到了电梯墙壁。幻影一只手扶着警车的膝部轴承，一只手探到他曲起的大腿内侧，暧昧地叩着装甲的缝隙，俯身凑近警车的金属唇。  
警车皱起眉头，他知道幻影能看到自己的表情。这种信息的不对等让他觉得不安。他被幻影紧紧地圈在和墙壁之间狭小的空隙里，下颚被迫迎合着幻影的双唇。该死的，他到底哪来的这么大力气？文职单元的警车原本以为幻影看起来斯斯文文的，可到底是战斗单元，幻影只用一只手从警车的膝轴承下穿过，把他被迫背在后背的双手扣的动弹不得，警车身为长官的自尊瞬间被粉碎了。  
现在唯一能做的，就是不能让他把舌头伸进来。警车咬紧牙关，坚决拒绝幻影的下一步举动。  
间谍稍稍抬起下巴，蓝色的光镜里闪烁不定。  
“你必须知道……”警车即便被抬起一条腿的尴尬姿势，语气上也丝毫不失逻辑。“你不可能总是对我为所欲为。”  
幻影愣了一下，然后忍不住低声笑了起来。他的光镜里闪着柔和的光，再次靠近警车的双唇。  
“为所欲为？嗯？”幻影重复着这个词。然后，把一根手指伸到警车的接口保护叶那里，毫不犹豫地塞了进去。  
“唔！嗯啊……啊啊……”虽然已经过载过一次了，但是接口还是本能地排斥着不属于自己机体的部件。警车胡乱地挣扎着机体，双手在背后用力握紧，指端刮在金属墙壁上，发出尖锐的声音。  
幻影强硬地掰开警车蹭着墙壁的手指，白色的手指被蓝色的手指紧紧握住。他用下巴蹭着警车的下巴，居高临下地和自己的猎物热吻。  
“唔……嗯……哈啊……”传感器罢工，舌头陷入麻痹。警车不知道被幻影吻了多久，排气扇的气体因为机体温度过高无法排出，叫嚣着侵占他的处理器，搅的他的机体懒洋洋的，逻辑模块几乎下线。  
幻影咬了咬警车的唇角，抬起头，光镜里依然是笑意满满。“我喜欢为所欲为，对你。”  
“闭嘴……”警车的处理器一塌糊涂。  
幻影的手指又塞进去一根。警车紧绷着腰甲，咬着牙抵抗着升起来的欲望。  
“为所欲为。”幻影像是很喜欢这个词，他在唇齿间回味着警车的气息，舌尖舔舐着警车的音频接收器。“没错，我喜欢把你压得无法动弹，把你拆到哭出来，狠狠地折磨你的接口，握住你的管子让你没法过载只能求饶。……哦抱歉，这说法有点粗鲁对吧？那还是为所欲为吧。”  
幻影的舌头像有生命一样，不安分地从警车的接收器上游走到脖颈管线上，扫过那些光滑的束丛，又落在突起的胸前车灯上，轻轻地舔了舔。  
“啊！该死的……你……”警车惊慌失措地想把幻影推开，间谍太清楚自己的敏感点了。  
幻影适时地在圆润的车灯上咬了一口。  
“啊……不要！！”警车忍不住尖叫起来。  
“真好听，亲爱的……”幻影的舌尖在车灯上打着圈。“再叫大声点。”  
“你……你……”警车简直气的说不出话来，交往这么久怎么没发现幻影难道是个变态？可是他顾不得想那么多，幻影又伸进了一根手指，淋漓的润滑液让幻影手上的抽插动作更加流畅。噗嗤的水声听起来好像放大了几百倍。  
“你疯了……唔……你轻，轻一点……”漂亮的车灯又被用力咬了一下，警车觉得自己越来越没有反抗力了。  
“真是不乖，轻一点还怎么玩？”幻影好像很不满意警车的反应，他在外面的手指狠狠地掐了一下警车的保护叶。脆弱的软金属上布满了痛觉神经，警车痛的直接喊出了声。  
外面忽然传来脚步声。紧接着，有声音喊了起来：“长官，我们这就开始修，很快您就可以出来了。”  
幻影带着笑看着警车。“不回复一下吗，长——官——？”  
警车的夜视镜不知什么时候已经打开了，他看到幻影的光镜里满是粘腻的欲望。  
“好……好的。”警车勉强从发声器里挤出几个字。  
外面响起了器械的声音，看来是开始维修了。  
“够了，快把我放开……”警车涨红了面甲。  
“不要。”幻影很干脆地拒绝。  
“你……你准备一会儿电梯修好了就这么面对别人？”警车气极。如果他的逻辑运算没错的话，维修用不了半个周期。  
“时间足够，如果我动作快一点的话。”幻影暧昧地舔了舔自己的唇角，手上的动作突然加快。  
警车只觉得自己头晕目眩，用最后一丝力气死死地掐住幻影的手，仿佛被一股激流席卷着，生怕一放手就乎被这股激流给裹挟到不知什么地方去。  
“叫出来，Pal，让我听到你的声音。”幻影的排气扇里发出粗重的声音。  
他猛地掐住里面的一个传感节点，指尖毫不留情地捏住小小的突起。  
“啊不要……Mirage……！”警车一直压抑的发声器因为这个刺激溢出破碎的杂音。他抬起左手一把捂住自己的嘴巴，另一只手却不自觉地因为幻影的动作而紧紧抱住了他的脖颈。  
疯狂的电荷在他的线路间奔号。  
“真是可惜呢，听不到你的声音。”幻影并没有在意警车意乱情迷间在他光鲜的涂装上留下的抓痕，他倾身向前，在警车的脖子上重重地咬了一口，传感器立刻把警报忠实地送到警车已经模糊的光学镜前。  
“痛……！你！……”疼痛伴随着酥麻的感觉一起涌了上来，警车浑身脱力，几乎整个靠在幻影的机体上。“渣的，快点……”  
“原来你喜欢被咬。”幻影戏谑地说。  
警车咬着下唇。  
“时间应该也差不多了。”幻影抽出手指，把警车的两条腿都抱了起来。湿的一塌糊涂的接口忽然空虚下来，在带着冷意的空气中微微瑟缩。  
幻影把输出管顶住警车已经肿胀的接口，扑哧一声，整根挺入。  
“啊啊啊啊……你给我滚出去……”警车的声音里带着颤音和那么一丝丝的哭腔，他的手臂几乎掐进了幻影装甲的缝隙里。  
外面的机械声忽然把他拉了回来。  
渣的差点忘了！  
警车狠狠地咬在幻影的肩甲上，所有的呻吟都被堵了回去。  
幻影的输出管停了那么一瞬。  
警车的口腔里都是金属涂漆的味道。我把他的涂漆咬下来了。  
“好吧，如果这能让你感觉好受一点的话。”幻影抱住警车双腿的手在用力，他吻上警车。  
火热的舌头强行进入口中，固执地纠缠着他不放，警车几乎昏迷一样任由幻影索取，晶莹的电解液沿着唇瓣溢了出来，一直流到达特森黑白色的胸甲上。  
又快又猛的抽插将警车的机体不断向后仰去，在墙壁上留下一道道痕迹。接口不自觉地抽搐着，甬道已经快被巨大的凶器撑爆了。他想求幻影慢一点，可是发出的却只是沙哑的呻吟声。残存的理智想让他停下来，可是机体却又矛盾地张开更大，希望那根让自己疯狂的管子能进到更深的地方。  
警车大腿张开着，抱紧了幻影。  
“好棒……”幻影发出满足的声音，搂住警车，开始更加野蛮的侵袭，蓝色的光镜变成暗色。“我希望你可别哭出来，亲爱的Prowl。”


End file.
